


【VD】红魂陨石来一个好吗？求你啦！

by nisilind



Series: 【VD】红魂陨石来一个好吗？求你啦！ [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisilind/pseuds/nisilind
Summary: 一个沙雕游戏主播paro，感谢角量劳斯的脑洞





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLMNOPQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉人加群有风险

“好了，初见通关了。前面错过没事啦，完整录播我应该后天就能传上来。会不会出攻略……应该不会吧，肯定会有别人出的，我就不了。”关闭了游戏，但丁看向另一面电脑屏幕上的弹幕姬，有一搭没一搭的和弹幕还有房管聊天。这款游戏从预告放出开始就备受期待，但丁也是早早预购了，刚一解禁就下载下来进行直播。连续几日他都每天直播十小时以上，就在今天傍晚，他初见通关了。直播间里不少都是连着几天都来看的粉丝，即使游戏画面已经关了，公屏里仍然刷满了”完结撒花“等弹幕，当然礼物打赏也不少。“二周目肯定会打的，明天开吧，今天晚上得好好休息一下了。接下来换个游戏播吧，晚上应该会早点下播。”

在他答谢几个大佬的阔绰打赏时，桌上的手机突然震了一下。他低头一看，帕蒂邀请他加入一个扣扣群？群名“意面与披萨烹饪交流中心”，群头像是一张披萨的照片。于是他毫不犹豫答应了加群邀请。

然而他不知道，这个群头像的披萨照片其实是一张视频的局部截图。去年一个大型漫展邀请了好几个知名游戏主播作为线下嘉宾，其中就有翠西、蕾蒂、但丁和他哥维吉尔。翠西和蕾蒂跟但丁都是老朋友了，但丁有时和她们一块连麦联机直播，不过大部分时候还是她俩一块玩不带别人玩。

至于但丁他哥维吉尔，跟但丁他们这些每天直播的全职主播不同，维吉尔以发布视频攻略为主，每周只直播一两天。他玩游戏的口味也比较挑，目前流行的多人联机游戏他全都不感兴趣，所以但丁从来没跟他哥直播联机过。他俩公开的互动只在社交媒体上，因此虽然是住在一块，连直播间都在隔壁的亲兄弟，但只有现实认识的熟人知道他们是兄弟俩。

话说回来，那次漫展上，翠西和蕾蒂用手机录了一部分逛展的经历，准备剪个漫展repo视频上传。展后他们一块聚餐，彼此都是老朋友的好处就是，大家毫无争议地选了间意大利菜馆，毕竟有一个出来吃饭不管在哪都必点披萨的人在。征得所有人的同意，翠西也用手机录制了聚餐时的一小段过程剪进视频里。但丁在等披萨上菜的时候吃着草莓圣代对镜头打招呼，才扯了两句披萨就上来了。维吉尔坐在边上低头吃意面，在他弟上手抓披萨被烫到后露出了不屑的微笑，还顺手给吃完披萨的他弟递了张纸巾。

那期视频弹幕最密集的地方就是聚餐时兄弟俩出现的地方。维吉尔平时直播和视频都没露过脸，那期视频就是他的露脸首秀。哥俩的互动尽管只有短短不到一分钟也颇有节目效果，两个银发帅哥就算坐在一块不动都够赏心悦目了，更何况习惯了一块生活的他俩。而那张群头像就是截自这里但丁吃的披萨。

回到现在，进了群以后但丁还没搞清楚状况，群里就弹出一条消息：“卧槽我还以为我看错了真的是但丁本人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”但丁点进那人头像一看，这不是我直播间的房管嘛。他切回群，群里已被叹号、问号和表情包刷屏，接着变成诸如“但丁我是你的粉丝啊”“但丁我正在看你的直播”等消息和各种表白的表情包继续刷屏。

……噢，所以这原来是个粉丝群吗？他摸了摸下巴。我不知道的粉丝群，看起来还是个大群，看说话方式好像女粉多一点？可是我自己开的粉丝群都这么多了，他们另开这么大个粉丝群，干什么呢？这也没有专门的开播提醒也不能跟我交流啊？还是帕蒂拉我进来的，那这群里平时都聊什么？ 

以他混迹扣扣群多年的经验，要判断一个群的主要成员构成，最好的方法就是查看群文件与群相册。于是，本着想搞明白这个群到底是干什么的想法，他点开了群相册。 

喔……其实他心里已经隐约有猜测了，现在看到群相册里，那些应该出自群成员画笔的图……嗯，平心而论，有些画得相当不错。只不过与社交网站上经常艾特他的那种单人图不同，这些图的对象都不止他一个人，另一位对象……但丁抿住嘴唇防止自己笑出声。就算因为画风和服饰的原因看起来不尽相同，但自己认识的会梳这种发型的银发男子，也只有自己的老哥了。

平时在社交网站上，他很少主动搜自己的名字，却经常搜他老哥的。与粉丝群庞大，且有相当一部分热衷给自己创作同人作品的粉丝的自己不同，他的老哥显然缺乏这种类型的粉丝。也许有吧，反正他很少能在社交网站上看到以他老哥为创作对象的同人作品。谁让维吉尔露脸露得少呢。现在一下子看到这么多，可以说让他很惊喜。

现在他明白了，这应该是个cp群，还是自己和老哥的cp群。哎，难怪我不知道呢。虽然帕蒂在这群里让他有点意外，不过对这种事他倒无所谓。以往当着自己的面翠西和蕾蒂也没少聊脆皮鸭。这样看帕蒂应该是拉错人了吧。这丫头在我进群以后就没说话，现在肯定后悔死了，下次说不定能唬她请我吃一顿草莓圣代。

然而他咧着嘴的表情在他看到一些超出全年龄级别的图时逐渐凝固了。好吧。他大幅度拨动鼠标滚轮，将那些图飞快地刷过去。尽管只匆匆扫过，但他还是认出了画的内容。他内心开始疯狂吐槽：你们这是个什么群啊！你们搞黄色啊！你们不光搞黄色还搞的是搞我的黄色啊！

深吸一口气平复了下心情，他又点开群成员列表。好吧，好吧，帕蒂在这儿，还有什么我认识的人也在这？你们一个也跑不了全都得请我吃圣代……“操！”当他看到一个熟悉的名字——理论上应该是只有他俩知道的，维吉尔的小号——“Yamato”赫然在列，名字前面还顶着个”三好学生“的群头衔时，他不由自主大喝出声：“维吉尔你他妈怎么也在这群里！”

tb没有c


	2. Chapter 2

“维吉尔你他妈怎么也在这个群里！”

正在维吉尔直播间的观众突然听到这一声大吼，还带着如同老妈在客厅喊你吃饭般的音效。维吉尔转头一看，房门没关，难怪他带着耳机都能听到他弟的咆哮。他们俩都还在直播过程中，直接去找他不太好，维吉尔摸出手机给但丁发了条消息：“被你发现了。你还发现什么了？”

“发现群相册有些好康的。”

“群文件里还有更多好康的。”

“靠……你什么时候进这群的？”

“差不多一个月前。”

“……”

“没别的事我继续直播了，其他的下播再说。”

但丁放下手机，克制住了爆粗的冲动，带上耳机，才发现公屏滚动的关键字已经变成维吉尔了——“维吉尔是那个出游戏攻略的大神吗？”“维吉尔现在正好也在直播”“维吉尔直播间地址：live.redgrave.com/power欢迎大家去观光一波”……

完了，刚才忘关麦了。但丁扶额，突然很想直接下播走人，可是说好要换个游戏继续直播，就这么下播太欲盖弥彰了。他又给房管发去条消息：“管管刷其他直播间地址的，给别人添麻烦就不好了。”就扶正麦克风清清嗓子说：“好了，你们接下来想看什么游戏？”

接下来玩的游戏比较休闲，但丁看差不多到饭点了，中途甚至还叫了份披萨边吃边玩。游戏本身不需要他费太多心思，麻烦的是弹幕。一直到他早早下播，都不停有弹幕问维吉尔的事。但丁有些奇怪，他跟维吉尔认识这件事大家早就知道了，怎么今晚一直有人问？房管悄悄问他要不要把提维吉尔的弹幕封了，他撇了撇嘴，回复说算了，封就别封了，我今晚就不看弹幕了。

维吉尔这里的情况跟但丁差不多。两边的观众都听到了串麦，还有不少但丁直播间的观众前来观光，他直播间的公屏上自然也十分热闹。不同的是，维吉尔对待弹幕，一向只有一个态度，就是从来不看。因此他并不知道发生了串麦，只知道他弟不知怎么也进了他一个月前为了学做披萨误入的扣扣群。游戏进程告一段落，他看了看时间，直接下播去给自己准备晚饭了，顺便谴责他弟又擅自叫外卖还不点他的份的行为。

吃完晚饭收拾好餐具，路过但丁用来直播的房间门口，维吉尔听到他弟弟居然也早早下播正在跟观众告别。他想了想，走去自己的电脑桌前拾过一枚U盘，就又走回但丁的房间。

“噢维吉尔，你还有多少惊喜是我不知道的？”但丁摘下耳机关好麦克风，转过椅子对着门口走进来的他哥，“看来你下载了不少披萨烹饪教程？我是不是该表扬你刻苦学习的精神？”

面对弟弟的挖苦，维吉尔走到他背后两手压住他的肩膀笑了笑：“怎么，你还好好看了那些图？”

“没有，我飞速地扫了一眼，但足够我看出画的是什么了。你搞黄色，而且证据确凿。”

“呵，那给我看看你的证据。”

意识到他哥的言下之意，但丁赶紧点开群查看。“这……”但丁看着比他吃完的圣代杯还干净的群空间，一时无言以对。看来群管理总算发现群空间里都是不能让但丁看到的东西，又不好意思踢人，就清空了群空间。可是该发现的但丁已经发现了，不该发现的也发现了，比如某个小号。

“现在你没有证据了。”维吉尔说着，插上U盘，“但是我有。”

但丁看着屏幕上弹出U盘助手“已用空间2G”的文字提示，艰难地开口问道：“这些……全都是？”

“我全扒下来了，群相册，群文件，都在这里面。”维吉尔坐到但丁边上，右手抓过鼠标点开名为“fanart”的文件夹，左手按上他弟弟的膝盖轻轻捏住，“这些都是粉丝为我们俩创作的作品，你不想看看吗？”

下一秒但丁往后一推电竞椅的扶手就想脚底抹油：“不了不了！我没有老哥你那样的艺术造诣，艺术作品更应该让欣赏得来它的人欣赏！”

“我知道了，我亲爱的弟弟需要我来辅导艺术鉴赏课，那先交学费。”维吉尔在但丁完全站起来前就拽住他的后衣领，然后像抓鸡仔一样将他一路拖进了卧室。

tb没有c


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原脑洞好长一串，应洞主（？）要求先把她最期待的情节写出来了

当维吉尔一边擦着头发一边走进卧室时，他洗干净的只套了条裤衩的弟弟已经大剌剌地躺好在床上歪着脑袋看起来睡着了。维吉尔皱了皱眉，“起来，但丁，去穿衣服吹头发。”他把毛巾挂上椅背，捡起床头两件叠好的T恤，把粉红色的那件丢到但丁的肚子上。但丁扭动了一下，T恤滑到一边，他抓住一抖然后伸手进去往自己头上套。

“穿反了。”

“……哦。”

但丁从床上坐起，拨了拨刘海，有些埋怨地嘟囔：“我好累……”就听见插头插上的声音和他哥说：“抬头。”吹风机的轰鸣让他清醒了一些，他配合着维吉尔轻轻拨动他头发的手指转了转头，差点错过床头柜上手机的震动提示。他摸过来一看，是帕蒂的短信：“今天下午是我拉错你了，你应该也发现那群是做什么了……扣扣上私聊你一直没回，你没生气吧？对不起我下次请你吃披萨好不好？”

哦，他不该把帕蒂晾这么久的，但这也不是他的本意。他当然不会因为这种事生帕蒂的气，可他下了播还没来得及看消息就被某人以“欣赏fanart”为名抓去卧室了，肇事者还按一贯的做法直接从他口袋里摸出手机调成静音放一边了。所以我就说会误事嘛。但丁叹了口气低头编辑回复帕蒂的短信。小姑娘还是得哄一下，当然草莓圣代肯定不能少。

等俩人都完事了，但丁懒得再看其他消息直接关机往枕头上一躺，又被湿漉漉得枕巾激得弹起来，正好迎上他哥看智障的眼神和丢过来的新枕巾。他闭上眼睛，听到他哥又进出房间了一次，几声关灯的声音，卧室的门阖上……他听不清也不在意那些声音了，就连被第二个人的体重压得微微下陷的床和搭上他腰的胳膊也快感受不到了。他喃喃了句：“晚安维吉尔。”意识就将陷入梦境中。突然有火热潮湿的东西贴上他的后颈。

是维吉尔的舌头。

“我真的好累，维吉尔……”但丁把脸埋进枕头，声音从没怎么张的嘴缝挤出来。他试图缩到一边的尝试还没开始就被欺身上来的维吉尔中断了。“你躺着不动就行。”他哥的语气就像在哄一个挑食的小孩，舌头从后颈逡巡到但丁的耳廓。

快感从下腹开始升腾，但丁难耐地扭动了一下。他哥哥是怎么做到直播一整天晚上还这么精神的？这当然不仅指在他去洗澡前他们进行的“交流感情”行为，和现在抵着他大腿的硬挺，还有现在撩起他衬衫下摆陷进他胸肌的左手，探进他睡裤的右手以及在他耳孔里翻搅的舌头……他是说，老天啊，他哥哥怎么做什么都这么有条不紊，在他累得注意力都难以集中的时候还能这样多线开工步步推进。

可在这样疲惫的时候，堆积不去的快感反而成了一种折磨。他转过头，轻轻撞了一下他哥哥的额头。“不要磨蹭了，快点进来快点完事。”

“屁股抬一下。”维吉尔只是堵住了弟弟不耐烦的唇并顺手脱下他的睡裤。

不久前才被使用过一次的后穴几乎是毫无阻碍地接纳了他。维吉尔右手撑起但丁的膝弯，啃咬着但丁的肩颈连接处，在上面烙下齿印和吻痕。虽然但丁才把他射进去的精液清理干净，但今晚还是不能避免要含着他的精液入睡了。他缓慢地顶弄着，在那一点周围戳刺却迟迟不肯好好顶上。但丁的呼吸显而易见地粗重起来，随后忍耐到达极限一般侧撑起身体。维吉尔改用右膝撑住但丁的大腿，右手按住他的肩膀：“不是叫你躺着不动么？”“不是叫你快点完事吗？”但丁胸口起伏，红潮从脸一直蔓延到脖子，语气颇有些咬牙切齿的味道。

对此，维吉尔给予一个安抚性质的吻。他耐心的用舌头扫过齿列，又勾出但丁的舌头吮吸，同时下身不停，开始用逐渐变快的频率撞击腺体。但丁撑起的身体很快就无力地躺倒在维吉尔的臂弯里，右腿小幅度的颤抖，连脚趾都蜷曲起来。他想从维吉尔的吻里挣脱，而他哥哥当然不会给他机会，左手牢牢扶住他想转过去的头。

“等会维吉尔……”但丁总算在亲吻的间隙有机会说出一句话。他似乎无声叹了口气，脑袋靠上身后人的肩膀：“……让我转过来，我想看着你。”身后人起身挤进他的两腿间，拿过枕头垫在他腰下。这就是他的回答。四目对视，维吉尔看着他弟弟嘴边泛起不自觉的笑意，也许他自己都没有认识到。然而他不知道，看着这样的但丁的自己其实也会情不自禁露出微笑。他拨开但丁黏在额头上的刘海，但丁突然仰头咬了他下巴一口，他当然要咬回来，就把头埋进他颈侧。

“别啃了！我不想再穿高领了！”

“怎么，上次那件黑色高领套头衫你不是很中意吗？没晾干的话你还可以穿那件高领的长风衣。”

“不是那个问题。每次我穿高领衣服开摄像头直播，蕾蒂翠西她们就会在频道里笑得不怀好意……”

维吉尔回忆了一下，他老弟以前明明相当长一段时间里都对高领上衣偏爱有加，顶多天热的时候把领口敞着，突然不知道从什么时候起就更常穿无领的衣服了。他本来还以为他弟突然想换服装风格了，现在破案了。

”你还会为这种事不好意思？“他挑眉，俯下身接着咬但丁的喉结。

意识到说服他哥失败，但丁干脆放弃了抵抗。”不是不好意思，是扛不住女士们的连环八卦轰炸……“他嘟囔着，两腿环上维吉尔的腰。

最后如同维吉尔预料的那般，他弟弟没能撑到他射精就睡死过去了。他摆好枕头，一把拽过被子把两个人裹到一起。要是再折腾他弟弟估计明天他就得停播一天了。他叹了口气，又辗转反侧好一会才成功入睡。

tb没有c


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个沙雕故事终于迎来了结局

手机在床头柜上震动的声音吵醒了维吉尔，他拿来一看，还没到他起床的时间，是蕾蒂的电话。

“这么早打电话过来，有急事？”维吉尔下床走出卧室。

“我昨晚给你俩发了消息，你俩都不回，但丁的手机又被你关机了吧。”

“说正事。”

“你俩昨天直播事故了你们知不知道？串麦啦！但丁嚎了一嗓子你的名字，在你的直播间被听到啦。你俩也是名气不小的主播了，基本上认识你们的游戏主播圈子内已经传遍这件事了。你们的粉丝应该也都知道这件事了。你们想想该怎么编理由吧，去对方家玩这条我先帮你们pass了。毕竟昨天串麦时你俩还都在直播，事先也没说要去别人家玩，再说都去别人家玩了哪还有各玩各的。”

“……”维吉尔走回卧室，但丁也已经醒了，背对着维吉尔仍然保持侧卧的姿势，拿着手机大概是在翻聊天记录。

“是蕾蒂的电话。”

但丁闻言头也不回说：“我猜她找你说的跟她昨晚发的这么多消息是同一回事。我打算先去联系一下我的录播组。直播被人听到了那没办法，录播还是可以处理一下避免消息再扩散的……你能不能不要裸奔？”说完又转过头去。

下床接电话比较匆忙，维吉尔还没来得及穿内裤。话说回来家里也就他们两个人，可以穿，但没必要。维吉尔不置可否，突然出手掀开堆在但丁身边全都团成一团的被子钻了进去。“那么你联系到录播组了吗？”他凑到但丁手机屏幕前，下巴枕上他的肩膀，顺手搂住他的腰，同时明显感到怀里的身体僵硬了一瞬。他猜不光是被小维吉尔顶到了的原因。

“……完了，他们也太拼了，昨晚通宵压制已经把录播视频传上来了。”

维吉尔凑近一看，名为但丁录播组的账户下的最新投稿，赫然是半夜上传成功的昨天的录播。但丁又找到维吉尔的录播组账户，发现这里也深夜上传了昨天的录播，让他不由怀疑两边是不是约好的。维吉尔伸手点进但丁录播组的那个视频，播放量已经好几千了，往下一翻评论居然也过百了。最上面的热门评论明晃晃地挂着：“但丁与维吉尔串麦现场，传送门指路：第XP，XX分XX秒”、“我最喜欢的两个主播居然疑似同居！双厨狂喜”。

兄弟俩对视一眼陷入沉默。“算了，算了。管不了，没法管。事态已经超出我们的控制了，顺其自然就好。总之先让帕蒂请我吃一顿草莓圣代比较重要。”但丁挣脱维吉尔的怀抱，掀开被子跳下床，感觉屁股有点凉，不光因为风吹的，还因为顺着腿根流下来的……“维吉尔你下次能不能好好带套！”

目送弟弟奔向浴室的背影，维吉尔意识到他弟弟又没拿换洗衣服，这次他可不会再帮他送衣服了，就让他也体会一下裸奔的感觉吧。

在经历了一番你情我不愿也得愿的晨间运动和洗完一遍澡还得再洗一遍中间还变成了一起洗等一系列插曲后，但丁看着自己前所未有闹腾的各个粉丝群继续头大：“不行啊，虽然说要顺其自然，但也不能什么都不说，不然以后可有得烦的。”

“那你准备怎么说？”

“就说咱俩是住一块的亲兄弟嘛。我去粉丝群通知一下一会我开直播澄清下咱俩的关系，你也可以去你的粉丝群通知一下叫他们来看。”

澄清？维吉尔挑了挑眉没说话。他不太喜欢但丁这个用词。他弟弟已经起身去换衣服为一会的露脸直播做准备了。维吉尔叹了口气，也走进卫生间伸手拿起了发胶瓶。

“我还以为上午没多少人看直播呢，居然有这么多人？就算今天是周末不也该多睡会懒觉吗？”但丁看着直播间人数感叹道，被维吉尔无情指出一会就该吃午饭了，不是所有人都像他一样对睡懒觉的定义是睡到中午的。

“昨天串麦的事大家应该都知道了。”但丁清清嗓子，“先声明一下，我和维吉尔玩的游戏类型不重合一直没联过机，所以直播的时候基本没什么互动的机会，不是故意想瞒着大家的。”但丁摸了摸鼻子，维吉尔看出这是他犯难时下意识的小动作。“我俩确实住在一块，因为我们其实是亲……”

“是合租的室友。”维吉尔突然出声打断了但丁的话，入镜走到但丁身边，在他弟弟错愕的眼神里俯身轻啄一口他的额头，然后直接凑近摄像头：“我们现在就是在同居。澄清的直播就到此为止。下面该吃午饭了。”说完关闭摄像头夺过鼠标掐断直播推流。

不用看他都知道公屏里现在大概已经被各种惊叹和“我搞到真的了”的欢呼刷屏了。直到但丁真的被牵走去吃饭，懵逼的录播组和房管还在录播群里互相问：“怎么办啊这段能不能传啊？”和“说要澄清，他们这澄清了个啥？”。

同样懵逼的还有被拉到餐桌边坐下的但丁。他直到吃完他哥做的午饭才反应过来，就在刚刚，直播事故再一次发生了。他只能摸出手机点进自己的粉丝群，让群里炸裂的反应告诉他刚才发生的事不是幻觉，最后双手捂住自己的脸认命道：“维吉尔你算计我！”

tb没有c

因为end了


End file.
